1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a disposable medical package, and more particularly, pertains to a disposable medical package for engaging of surgical needles or surgical instruments for later disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art problems of disposal of needles have been that the needles are left lying on trays, such as IV trays, causing accidental sticks, which then exposes an individual to the AIDS virus or other infectious organisms.
Further, disposing of needles has been a two-hand operation of trying to insert the needle back into the cap, and this has always been of concern of accidental sticks which exposes one to the AIDS virus or other infectious organisms, and also, used needles have either been left lying in the open or stuck into other objects, such as mattresses.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a one-handed needle disposal process and safe location for used needles, such as on disposable trays.